Portable shelters such as umbrellas, canopies and tents are very popular due to the detrimental effects of the sun. Conventional umbrellas provide only limited protection based on the size and the circular shape of the umbrella. In addition, umbrellas are fragile and have tendency to flip inside out in strong winds. Alternatively, conventional canopies and tents are require multiple individuals to erect and require multiple tie downs or anchors to prevent the canopies from blowing over, thereby making assembly and take down complicated. A further problem with tents is the lack of air flow. Most importantly, the wind works against umbrellas, canopies and tents by blowing over and/or damaging umbrellas, canopies and tents.
Therefore, a need exists for a collapsible sunshade that is easy to transport, easy to assemble, easy to disassemble, provides an adequate area of shade for one or more users and uses the wind to inflate and support the sunshade as opposed to blowing over the sunshade.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. Patent References)InventorIssue/Publication DateD625508Thurrott et al.Oct. 19, 20102010/0101614Wang et al.Apr. 29, 20102008/0236640Huali et al.Oct. 2, 20087,406,975Carrier, Jr.Aug. 5, 20087,780,139MarketAug. 24, 20102006/0016950Bright et al.Jan. 26, 20067,246,629YouJul. 24, 20072004/0226591YouNov. 18, 20046,866,053YouMar. 15, 20052001/0035201KuzmicNov. 1, 20016,443,172BrumfieldSep. 3, 20026,446,649BigfordSep. 10, 20026,354,554HollenbeckMar. 12, 20026,164,613WilliamsDec. 26, 20005,636,944ButtimoreJun. 10, 19975,452,877Riffle et al.Sep. 26, 19955,207,406Stine et al.May 4, 19935,122,014GenfanJun. 16, 19924,924,893FureyMay 15, 19903,785,388SchaferJan. 15, 19742,124,842Zierold et al.Jul. 26, 1938